


Lucy's Secret

by Roselinethefae



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselinethefae/pseuds/Roselinethefae
Summary: What if Lucy weren't biologically Judes?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Because I'm Lucy's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026407) by [Codango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codango/pseuds/Codango). 
  * Inspired by [A River Amongst the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541901) by [kanna37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanna37/pseuds/kanna37). 



> i own nothing

**Lucy’s Secret**

#  **Unknown POV**

**_Today’s the day. Today, I'm going to ask him to bed me before......well just before. It started so innocently so long ago… I was just turning 15 and met a man on my travels. He was kind and I recognized his magic signature right away...Guess even He needed some downtime. Eventually, he started visiting so frequently that I fell for him...though I guess it’s only been a few days for him. But they’ve been the best I've ever had....... I’m happiest when I'm with him, not who I'm arranged to..........even if my betrothed is a dear friend… I much prefer Him to my betrothed....... Oh here he comes now I'm so glad father thinks nothing of my coming to the town where the family summer home is by myself.... I’m also glad this town doesn’t know me as myself but as a nom de plume......_ **

**_“Hello old friend, how are you?” He asked in his gruff cheery voice as he entered the bar of the inn. “I’m well and you?” He chuckled and said he was the same as ever._ ** **_That was a nice pun... too bad I have to pretend I don’t know just exactly who he is..........._ ** **_We talked about trivial things for a while. Then I asked him to come with me. He hesitated for only a moment then nodded. He followed me up the stairs to a room I had rented. Once there I used the silencing spell the inn leaves in the rooms. “Did you know, dear Ryu, that in a week I'm to be wed?” He nodded with a sad longing in his eyes. “I for one am not going to get married without first making love to the man I love. I've rented this room until the day before the wedding. So what are you going to do about it?” He laughed. Grabbed me around the waist and took me to bed…_ **

**”Those were the best five days and six nights of my life. Then I had to marry my dear friend, Jude Heartfilia. Well, they were the best nights until I realized I was pregnant. That night then became my favorite night. The pregnancy wasn’t hard nor was it overly long.**

**“Thank god or I'd have had some ‘splainin’ to do. Anyway, the only ones who knew Jude wasn’t the father were Aquarius and Crux. They knew Seirei-oo was the father. The two of them helped me hide the baby’s origins. When it came time to meet the baby, the two of them took me outside before anyone knew what was happening. It was under the constellation Leo that my babbling baby girl, Lucy Heartfilia, was born.**

**“Four months went by without any mishaps but then a pair of Dark Celestial mages came. They tried to steal Lucy. Luckily I had summoned Aquarius to watch over her for a bit. Later that night, Crux and Aquarius came to me with a way to seal Lucy’s spirit half. They said that by sealing it away it’d give her time to learn how to get control of it and keep her hidden. I performed the spell the next day.**

**“Unfortunately, the spell had an unforeseen side effect. It gave me Magical Deficiency Disease. I didn't know it at the time but it is why seven years later I'm writing and making a copy of this letter. One for each of the men I've mentioned. Don’t worry about having to tell Lucy any of this. She’s known since she could understand it.**

**“I apologize for never telling either of you this in person but I was and am scared of how you’ll each react. Please don’t be angry with Lucy for keeping it from you either. She’s been told she has to hide her true heritage if she wishes to remain safe.**

**“With much love,** **Yours,** **Layla.”**

**_Now that that’s done on to sealing them and giving them to Crux to figure out how to give them to Seirei-oo and Jude. At least my will is written and Lucy’s trust fund is taken care of...I hope Jude doesn’t mind, that I left Crux in charge of her trust fund........oh well too late now........although I should probably write Jude a letter to remind him that Crux, Capricorn, and Aquarius’s keys are to remain with Lucy at all times....._ **

**“Mom! Mom! Mom! Watch! I Can summon both Papaw Crux and Momma Aqua at the same time now! And it doesn’t even tire me out at all! Even if I have to pretend it does later; I'm really excited about it!”**

**I laughed telling my dear sweet six-year-old girl that she should be excited and proud.** **_Eventually, she’ll be able to summon all of her keys at once. She is right though she’ll have to hide a lot until her twenty-fourth year..._ **

**Six months later**

#  **Layla POV**

**_My time is coming soon..... at least I was able to make sure  Crux and Aquarius stay with Lucy …...I wish someone hadn’t stolen Capricorn’s key last month...but then I was given Cancer’s key… haven’t had the energy to summon him personally…...oh well at least she’s in good hands especially with Crux and Aquarius...... it was nice of Crux to give her a portable wardrobe for all her Star-dress based clothes to try to distract her..._ **

**Lucy entering the room brought me from my thoughts. “My Darling Little Spirit come here and let me hold you.” She came over and hugged me tight. "Now, Little River I need you to do something for me. When the time comes, I want you to join a guild rather than going to a wizard finishing school." She gave me a puzzled look. I explained that in a guild she'd be able to hide better and have people to help if something happens. "If you were to go to a school, they'd test your magic and you'd lose all safety." She nodded her understanding. I then told her stories of Fairy Tail. She slowly fell asleep.**

**_I’m so glad I knew Makarov before I was whisked away by my mother's family into a life of luxury. Because I was able to send him a message explaining everything last week, so when the time comes; if Lucy wants to join Fairy Tail then she can with few problems._ **

**“Darling have you seen…..never mind.” Jude started when he came in the room dragging me from my thoughts. I noticed he looked worried. Wondering what was wrong I asked him. He responded he didn’t know if he would be able to take care of Lucy as well by himself than with both of us. “Don’t worry dear you won’t be alone. You'll have Crux and Aquarius to help as well as any other keys she collects.” I assured him. He just shook his head in fond exasperation.** **_He never did understand how spirits work…… their laws prevent them from hurting us…..the same can not be said about us hurting them…….maybe my little river will be able to change that in the future……_ ** **I drifted off to sleep with Jude beside me on the bed and Lucy between us in my arms.**

**The next morning Lucy and Jude would find themselves next to a peaceful corpse.** ****

 

**6 years later**

#  **Lucy POV**

**I had just finished summoning Momma Aqua when I felt this horrid pain flare up in my heart. I didn’t know what to do. Momma Aqua was worried as she sensed my pain. She went to go back, but I hugged her to me and refused to let her go. She sighed. Figuring we wouldn't find out what was going on yet she asked if I thought I could call Papaw Crux. I did. Papaw Crux appeared with a grave look on his face. “Leo has been cast from the spirit world. As a consequence, the heavenly river has a void where there wasn't before. I'm sorry Lucy. The immediate pain should end soon.” Then he hugged me as well. I couldn't think for the pain after that. When it had finally subsided to a dull ache in my chest, I asked Papaw Crux why Leo had been cast out. “He was protecting Aries from their contractor for a spirit world day and in the process, their contractor took on a job that ended in her death. Seirei-oo blamed Leo and said he broke the contract.”**

**“WHAT??????? Why would that be Leo’s fault? It was the stupid human’s fault for taking something on they knew they couldn’t handle. Besides which Leo was protecting a friend!  He was in the right! When I get out from under my “father’s” roof I'm finding Leo and giving Seirei-oo a piece of my mind!” Both Papaw Crux and Momma Aqua looked bemused at my outburst. Then I heard Jude coming down the hall and had to send Papaw Crux back. Momma Aqua had been summoned to chaperone me while Jude went on some business meeting. When he returned a month later, I realized my troubles with him were about to get ten hundred times worse…**

#  **Three years later**

**_Finally, I'm legally old enough to go to a wizard finishing school which means I'm old enough to “run away” as Jude would say….. So let's see what do I need before I leave?.....got a suitcase; the portable wardrobe; a few bags of jewels; my books and letters to mom; my keys…...hmmmmmmmmmmm…. What else?..... Oh yeah, better leave a note…… Nah he’ll just ignore it……...whelp I'm packed and have everything I need to get to Fairy Tail in a month or so after I get a few more keys…...it sucks that to most everyone else in the guild I'll have to seem like I’m really weak……..or at least weaker than most of them……. especially if I lose my keys even though I'm not…Even sealed as I am…. Sigh….._ **

 

**With a quick trip to the kitchen to get a few more provisions; I was off to start my journey….**

****

#  **Just after the destruction of the port of Hargeon...**

**After getting rid of that fake; Natsu and Happy asked if I wanted to go back with them and become a member of Fairy Tail. I enthusiastically agreed. Upon arriving in Magnolia I was stunned speechless. Standing there in front of the guild hall, surrounded by a gaggle of giggling girls, Leo! I’d seen pictures of him in magazines before and knew he’d taken the name Loke. I never suspected Loke was Leo. Standing near him now I felt his magic. Not only that but I felt myself begin to ease as I hadn’t since Leo’s banishment.** **_Looks like mom isn’t the only one who has to pretend she doesn’t know things… Sigh…  Suppose I’ll just wait ‘til I can get him alone in a place fit to summon the Spirit King…_ **

#  **Loke POV**

**_Wonder who that blonde chick with Natsu is?... Well, one way to find out would be to go inside..._ ** **“Ladies, ladies, please let’s go inside. Besides there is more than enough of me to go around.” Encouraging the flock of females around me. Depressingly, only 3 could go into the guild with me. Seems the others had work and other things to do. Once inside, the three women kissed me on the cheek as they went to talk with some of their friends in the guild.** **_Now, where did that delectable blonde go? Oh, there she is…. Her awed face is adorable… Now, wait just a minute! Someone ought to warn her about being so close to Nasu. Especially when he’s near Gray. If either of those two idiots hurt MY Blondie I’ll……..Wait….. MY…...she’s not mine…….what the heck?!?!?....ugh whatever I’ll deal with it later. For now, I have a damsel to rescue…_ **

**After the battle with Phantom Lord**

#  **Lucy POV**

**_How dare he!?!?!?!  HOW DARE HE USE ANOTHER GUILD TO HUNT ME DOWN AND HURT ANYONE IN THE WAY!!!  IF THAT’S THE WAY HE WANTS IT I’VE GOT NEWS FOR THAT OLD MAN!!!!!! Ok deep breaths…. Deep breaths gotta go about this calmly… Not to say I no longer love him…. Or care about him….He did raise me but he’s grown to be toxic for me now….. Wonder if Papaw Crux will let me give him the letter from Mom now and hold on to the one for Seirei-oo… mmmmmmmmmm…. Probably not but it’s better to ask….. Worst that happens is Papaw Crux says no……_ **

**“That seems reasonable. So long as after he’s read the letter it's kept well hidden and he promises that should there be a danger of someone else reading it before 8 months before the seal breaks then he’ll destroy it.” Papaw replied after I summoned him. I was on a train to the mansion.** **_Natsu and the rest aren't very subtle. Oh well just means I have act like I'm a ditz and didn't notice them... again….as usual…. I wish I was 24 already…… not because I’m ready to Adult but because I’m ready to have this seal broken…..._ ** **As I walked down the path to my childhood home; I saw a flash of light out of the corner of my eye.**

**“You're a long way from Magnolia. Why do you have a letter? Are you on a job? Do you need help? Please let me help! I really don’t want to go back to the guild and deal with Canna bossing everyone around.” I laughed at Loke’s rapid-fire questions. I told him to slow down.  He took a breath then stopped and stared at something in the distance. I looked to see what he was staring at and found my childhood home. “Ah. I need to speak with my ‘Dad’ for a bit. It’d be better if you weren’t there but if you want you’re welcome to stay out here to lend support.” I then whispered to him, so the others wouldn’t hear, that he should stay and make sure they don’t cause too much damage.**

#  **Jude POV**

**Sitting at my desk, I contemplated my “daughter.”** **_She’s a carbon copy of her mother. There isn’t a hint of me, or my side of the family in her at all, aside from some of her learned mannerisms but that doesn’t count. Except I know Layla had never been with anyone but me. So Lucy has to be mine. Right? Right. Ah speak of the devil, and they shall appear…_ **

**Lucy brought me from my thoughts as she stalked into my study. I do mean stalked. Just like her mother when she thought I’d done something wrong… Is that a letter in her hand?**

**“DAD! WE HAVE BUSINESS TO DISCUSS!!!” She bellowed as she finally stopped in front of my desk. Subsequently, she flung the letter down. “Before you open that we need to talk about how not okay the entire Phantom Lord issue was. Also, I’m legally an adult and no longer live under your roof...” She started. I tuned her out in favor of examining the envelope she threw on my desk. It was written in Layla’s handwriting.** **_Where in Earthland, as her mother would say, did she get that?_ ** **Lucy must have realized I’d tuned her out. Instead of flying off the handle like before; she just huffed and informed me to, “Just read the dang thing already. Then if you want to keep it, you have to promise that no one will uncover it before I turn 24.” A bit of an odd request but I nodded and opened the letter. After reading it, I understood why it needed to be kept hidden.**

**Lucy must have seen something in my eyes or posture because she sighed. She moved to my side of the large desk and gave me a hug. “I love you Dad. How could I not, you’re the man who raised me; but I need some room to grow on my own. I don’t want to never see you ever again; it just seems like for now, we shouldn’t see each other. This way I can finish growing up and you can get used to that idea.” I just hugged her back. Then I agreed to her terms but made her promise to stay in contact and let me know when she was ready to see me again after this. Too soon, she was gone.**

#  **Lucy POV**

**I came out of the house to the sound of my friends' cheers. Well, Loke cheered that I was staying with Fairy Tail. Then he sighed in defeat about having to go back. I laughed at his antics…...** **_WAIT-A-MINUTE….HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE HE WAS BANISHED?!?!?!?!? Stars!…..it’s been nearly THREE years…….Double Stars! How is it that he’s still alive……..wait... the void…...it’s possible that the reason the void exists is to keep Leo alive long enough for me to save him……..and since meeting him the ache from the void has lessened…..which means that if it does exist to keep him here is an accurate guess then Loke doesn’t have much time…..does he?..... I need to ask Momma and Papaw………...and everyone thinks I’m just a ditzy blonde………._ **

**I was brought out of my thoughts by someone inquiring me if everything was ok. Looking up it was Mira who asked. Apparently, I was left alone with my thoughts long enough that we were already at the guild. “Yeah, just a lot on my mind.” I replied. She nodded and told me she had a few jobs for Team Natsu. I agreed immediately.** **_Strange where’s Loke….. I need to speak with him…..well, for now, I guess I’ll just do the jobs..._ **

#  **Near the waterfalls with Karen’s grave after the pillow fight**

**“LOKE! WHERE ARE YOU?!? Stupid lion…..with his stupid sense of nobility…. I oughtta...” I grumbled to myself. Finally, I found my idiot lion.** **_Now I have to pretend I know nothing of what’s going on… I wish I didn’t have to give up a key to call Father……..wait... mom once said Father HATED being called out so maybe just maybe if I play my cards right I won’t have to give anyone up… I just have to put my whole emotions about the situation into opening the gate of Leo… as well as all my power which, even sealed as I am, is not a small amount. Well here goes nothing…_ **


	2. Ch 1

CH 1

After the events of Tenrou Island

# Lucy POV

_Well….This stinks…. I come back only to find: my Dad dead; I only have ¾ of a year before my seal breaks; and that I’m millions in debt to my landlady… well, the last one could be remedied if I dipped into my inheritance from mom but……._

I was brought from my thoughts by a slight tug on my magic and reality. Suddenly, Loke was beside me in my living room. “Hey ya, Princess! I sensed High Emotions from you and wanted to make sure you were alright. Because a Knight is there for more than just the Physical protecting.” I giggled at his last sentence. Mostly because he was acting out being a knight as he said it. “I’m better now! Thanks to you. I was depressed about all the stuff I missed in the last near month in the spirit world. I’ll get past it. Wanna escort me to the guild? I just need to change out of my PJs and will be ready.”

He nodded before giving me a once over. The strangest thing happened; he blushed bright red seeing my PJs. Due to Natsu and the others constant barging in I've grown accustomed to others seeing me in my PJs. Seeing his Blush™  made me take note of what exactly I was wearing. It was my Leo Star-dress PJs. “OH... Ah... Um…. These were made for me when I was younger and spelled to grow as I did. Mom told me about the Star-dresses/suits and I fell in love with the idea… and yeah….Uh….Be right back!” He seemed to Blush™ more and still just nodded.

 _Well now I know how to silence him when need be……..oh this could be fun…...I think I’m going to change in to one of my Leo Star-dress outfits…..First, though I need to access the Portable-wardrobe._ I went to my closet and parted my hanging clothes first right, next left, finally down the center. Before me was the Door to my Star-dress Wardrobe. _Now then what to wear shorts? A skirt? Long or short? A skort? I know I wanna wear a tank……..ah yes a tank with a short skirt ought to do just fine. Especially if my PJ set was enough to make him speechless…. Although I don’t want to Break his Brain yet……….mmmmmmm oh well….. He’ll just have to deal._

I finished dressing and walked out of my room to meet Loke where I’d left him. He had his back to my bedroom. So when I opened the door I got the full reaction. It looked like he had calmed down from before. That is until I came out of my room. His Blush™ was back ten fold. I’m surprised he didn’t have a nose bleed with how red his face was. I giggled again and asked if he was ready to go. He shook himself and said he was ready. “Actually you aren’t.” I said as I remembered something vital. He looked at me like I was a crazy person. “You aren’t ready because you need to be in your human guise while in Magnolia. Mira and I have kept up the pretense of you being human for everyone outside the Guild.” I explained. He got a confused look on his face but agreed to change from his spirit form. Then we were on our way.

We got a lot of looks from passersby as we walked to the guild. Probably because Loke was still in his suit but whatever. Arriving at the Guild Hall was interesting. Natsu and the rest of Team Natsu stood outside the Hall. It looked like they were about to depart on a job. Natsu waved us over; gave me a hug and then ran off with Happy, Wendy, and Carla following behind him. “Sorry about him Lucy. To explain, all of us have been specifically asked for; for certain Jobs. So, unfortunately, none of us can bring you with us. We’ll see you when we return.” Erza explained as her farewell. Gray just nodded; following Erza.

Waving bye to her and Gray, I turned to Loke. As I turned I saw behind him the two wizards from when I was a baby. Quickly grabbing Loke’s arm I made a beeline for Mira. Loke was trying to get me to slow down or at least tell him what was wrong. Too bad I was in too much of a hurry to listen. I got to Mira. “Mira when the two wizards with dark cloaks come in; I’m on a Job; it was only supposed to take 3 months but something happened and no one knows how long I’ll be gone. Loke, come with me to the back corner over there.” I then dragged him off to said darker corner of the guild. Yanked him in front of me and started to lightly kiss him. He seemed surprised for only a moment, then he smiled; wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeper.

# Loke POV

 _SHE’S KISSING ME!!!!!!! Wait….. it's probably so those wizards don't see her…..but…. This may be the only time I’ll get to kiss her so… I’m going to make the best of it._ As I wrapped my arms around her I slowly became aware of a tugging in my chest. At first, I ignored It. I focused on Lucy. How her lips tasted. How she tasted. How she felt in my arms. All of it. She molded into my arms and chest Perfectly and in ways other Ladies I’d kissed. It was Awe-inspiring. Then I realized the tugging in my chest was pulling me closer to her. It also felt like my inner Lion. Like I was finally coming home. Which is weird cause I should have felt it strongest when she saved me. _But It’s so different. Like now I have a Home to return to… which is redonkulous because I DO have a home to return to… ugh…_

Then I remembered she needs to breathe. So instead of kissing her lips, I moved on to her face, her neck, anywhere above her neckline I could reach. Can’t forget the purpose of this kiss is to conceal her from view. Next thing I know I’m on the ground with Levy and Gajeel between me and Lucy. There was also a person I didn’t recognize smirking at me. I realized he was the one who magicked me away from Lucy. I started to Snarl.  Then I regained my senses and stopped remembering that I was playing human. “Oh, come off it lover-boy the two wizards left;” Gajeel grumbled in his usual gruff tone. “And Lucy has been requested by Makarov.” Levy blushingly stated. The Unknown™ just nodded along like he had any business butting into what was happening. Lucy had been standing in shock until she saw The Unknown™. Then she brought out her whip. Nearly decapitating the guy with the force she put behind wrapping her whip around his neck.

* * *

# Lucy POV

I was very much enjoying Loke kissing me. Even knowing the Dark wizards had left. Then the Idiot from the Council parties had to ruin it. He just had to use his polarizing magic on Leo. I was beyond Ticked™. _That was the first time I got to kiss Loke… and while it won’t be the last time it might be until my seal breaks… I was really Happy for the first time since coming back from Tenrou..._ I wanted to go all out on him. Lucky for him, Levy and Gajeel’s presence and the need to keep my heritage secret was enough to keep me from killing him. Or at least mutilating him. They, however, were not enough of a deterrent to keep me from nearly strangling him. “Listen here you douche monkey. The next time you wanna get a girl’s attention: try not to interrupt her in the middle of a kiss.” I put as much menace and loathing into my voice as possible. It wasn’t the first time he’d done something similar to me. Although last time he tried to force himself on me. _Thank Father for Momma!_

I dropped him from my whip. Walked over to Loke, helped him up from the floor, put my arm through his and walked off to Makarov’s office. “Uh… Lucy… I think Markarov only wanted to see you.” I heard Levy meekly shout.   _I’ll have to apologize to her and Gajeel later… For now…_

“Too bad! I refuse to be alone with that dog of a man in the building!” I shouted back while looking directly at the Idiot from the Council. _I should probably be worried about backlash from the Council… but he’s already had several complaints about him from several of Fiore’s Elite… so I’m not too worried..._

Once in Makarov’s office, we found another Council guard. “Lucy Heartfilia! The Council requires your services!” He proclaimed like I was one of Loke’s old Gaggle of Groupies.

  
  
  


 


	3. Ch 2

CH 2

# Lucy POV

Loke surprised the rest of the room by banging the Other Idiot from the Council against the far wall with a growl. I wasn’t too surprised knowing his inner-Lion would be fairly close to the surface. At least that’s what Momma always said would happen when spirits got intimate. “How did you phrase that request again?” He nearly bellowed in a low dark growl. “Loke, calm, he meant no harm by his comment. Right?” Makarov tried to soothe. It didn’t work. Even with the Boy nodding emphatically. So I walked over and placed my hand on the arm holding the idiot. “I’m okay. As long as you’re here no one will harm me. It’s okay.” I whispered softly in his ear. Even if I wanted Leo to throttle the man, it was better to let him go for now. In a louder voice, I threatened: “Besides I’m sure we can always tell some of the Ladies on the Council.” That seemed to appease Loke. Enough to at least let the douche go. It also made Douchebag McDouchepants pale greatly.

  
  


Now properly Cowed, the Boy decided to tell us why they needed me for a job. Apparently, something is killing the Elite Young of Fiore. They want me to play the part of Lucky Lady Lucy again. Unfortunately for them, it’s considered an S-rank job. One I refuse to work without a partner that is S-ranked and can fit into the elite crowd. Makarov just stared at my brilliant plan to force them to include Loke, without telling them he’s a spirit.

“It just so happens that I’m an S-ranked Wizard that could blend in, you might say I wasn’t even there half the time. Especially with the only other S-ranked, you’d feel comfortable with is out on a Job too.” Loke slyly sidled up beside me while talking to the Council dog. The dog cowered and just nodded saying he’d let the Council know the terms on which the Job would be accepted.

Once he’d gone Makarov and Loke looked at me for an explanation. “OK, so, the thing earlier Loke, was that those two wizards tried to kidnap me when I was a baby and I didn't want to deal with them. As for just now… well, Mira and I kept up the illusion of you being human in case something like this came up. I didn’t want you to have to deal with discrimination just because you are a spirit.” I finished out of breath trying to get it all said in one go. Makarov nodded. “At any rate, the Council will get back to us in a few days. Until then unless something pressing comes up; go enjoy being young.” Makarov dismissed. Loke went to take me with him down to the rest of the Guild but I needed to have one more discussion with Makarov. I told him to go on and I’d meet him out there. He just nodded and left.

Makarov looked at me expectantly. “After this Job for the Council, as long as it doesn’t exceed 9 months, I’ll need to go to the spirit world for a day.” He nodded. I’m still often surprised that Mom told him everything so long ago but then I guess it was a good thing. I have an ally and someone other than Momma and Papaw to go to about things. “Alright, I’ll have Mira take you off the roster for those three months. Wait why in nine months?” His expression was puzzled when he asked that.

“Because in 9 months time my seal will break. And I still need to tell Father about everything.” His eyes bulged at that. He looked about ready to faint. “I know it won’t give him much time to wrap his head around things, but then he also has forever to get used to it.” Again he nodded. After that, I left to let Makarov have some peace.

* * *

# Loke POV

_Lucy looks amazing in my Star-Dress colors…. Stars and that kiss…..  She’s trying to kill me…. I can just tell. I mean her PJs? And then her outfit. And her use of that whip…. I’ll never hear the end of if anyone ever catches wind that the Celestial Lion swoons when his master uses her whip…. On the other hand….._

_What in Earthland was that reaction to the past hour? I mean My inner-lion is never this close to the surface. I’ve only heard from Scorpio how his inner-scorpion comes out when he’s intimate with Aquarius, his MATE. Or feels that Aquarius is in danger of some kind. I don’t think I should be feeling this way since my mate hasn’t been “created”/Born yet…. Or has she…. Ugh…._

I heard the regular commotion of the guild come into focus. I decided to make Lucy’s life easier. If only to appease my inner-lion. Using a little of my light magic, I got everyone's attention. “Listen up Guys! Not a word about earlier unless Lucy brings it up or I'll start spilling secrets.” Everyone gulped and nodded knowing I had something on everyone. It takes quite a bit of Earthland alcohol to influence a Spirit. Even if the said spirit is living as a human. _Oh well_ …. Then everyone was looking behind me. Turning I saw Lucy coming downstairs. It was like seeing her for the first time. She smiled at me in a way she’d never smiled before. Like I was her whole world. It was dazzling. SHE was dazzling. She came up to me. Lightly pushed on my chin saying I’d catch flies that way. Then she laced her arm through mine. She led me over to Levy and Gajeel; who were at the bar talking to Mira.

* * *

# Lucy POV

Loke was adorable as I came out of Makarov’s Office. Telling everyone to not comment on the kiss or anything after that. Then he turned to me and gaped. Like this was some fairy tale moment where the girl comes down the stairs and the boy is left speechless. Anyway, after I threaded my arm through his, I made a beeline toward Levy and Gajeel. They were talking with Mira at the bar. I apologized immediately for startling them with my actions and words from earlier. “... you see that man, I suppose he could be called a man,  from earlier has harassed me before at Council functions. So I reacted to him in a bit of an extreme way.” Gajeel and Loke both got dark looks at hearing that the Idiot from the Council has harassed women before. Levy just accepted my apology. “When and how has he harassed you before?!?”Loke darkly growled in my ear, “Because I think I just found a ‘scratching post’ for my claws!” he continued, wrapping his arms around me protectively. “So what was that with the two wizards in Dark cloaks?” Gajeel interrupted Loke from saying any more. “Oh! That, well, uh... they tried to kidnap me when I was a baby. I just didn’t want to deal with them right that minute.” I abashedly replied. Afterward, we stayed at the Guild for a bit then we headed back to my apartment.

Loke had kept his arm around me since the conversation with Levy and Gajeel. As we walked by the men on the river Loke attempted to convince me to let him stay the night. “Princess, I don’t feel like you should by yourself while those _Males_ are in the vicinity. What with everyone and their brother barging into your apartment at all hours of the day. If it's alright with you, I’d rather stay here tonight. I’ll sleep on the couch and behave.” I giggled at his pleading-serious face. “Silly Lion! I was just about to ask you to stay. If you absolutely want to sleep on the couch that’s fine. I’d rather you slept on the bed next to me. As the couch is really only comfy to sleep on for people of shorter statures.” We Had reached my apartment by that point. Loke just kinda stared at me for a moment then he laughed. _Good! At least he’s no longer in a dark place. While I think the growling and snarling can be cute...I’d rather he was joyful and happy._ He stayed true to his word. He let me go through a bath and change without any pervertedness on his part.

  
  
  


 


	4. Ch 3

CH 3

Loke POV

The next morning I woke up with Lucy in my arms. _OH, STARS!  SHE’S GONNA MURDER ME!!! ...Wait is she laughing?…..she is…. I should have known with how yesterday went… which actually now that I’m thinking about it was really odd...She’s never acted like that before…. But then she also hasn’t been gone from Earthland for years at a time before either…_

“Not that I mind, Loke. but we do need to get up and face the day.” She giggled at me. Letting go, I just pulled off a transformation spell and went to her living room to wait for her. I closed her door behind me. When I heard it open I waited until she cleared her throat to turn towards her. I knew I was gaping again. This time she was wearing an _EXACT_ replica of the Leo Star-Dress. “ _Is this her revenge for this morning? Because if it is, I’ll die a happy happy man.”_ She outright laughed.  I wondered why until I realized... I’d spoken my thoughts out loud. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

  
  


“Leo,” I shivered at the use of that name, “it’s not revenge or anything like that. This is just one of my favorite replicas. Okay?” I nodded. _Still though what a way to go…_ She continued with: “Besides, I have a feeling I’ll need to draw on the feeling of safety that comes with this dress. Even if it is only a replica.” That comment made me feel warm for a different reason. It came from my chest rather than my face. Nodding in understanding I offered my arm to her, as a gentleman and Knight should. To my astonishment, she warped my arm around her waist. She looked up at me saying she was ready to head for the Guild if I was. With my arm around her, we headed off to the guild.

# Lucy POV

I was right. I needed that feeling of safety. The Idiots from the Council had returned. They came to tell us the Council accepted my terms and give us more info on the job. It would happen in the next month during the spring equinox party. They held four a year. Two three month long and two one month long parties. While the 3-month parties are for everyone the two one month parties are geared more toward the young elite. Although all elites are welcome to all parties. That info was mainly to catch Loke up on what was what. Anyway, as the two Idiots told us about something that was killing the younger Elite of Fiore, I was off in thought about how to break my heritage to everyone.  

 _How to tell them? How to tell them? HOW TO TELL THEM? Well, Father will be easy just hand him the letter. Loke I'll tell after I spend some time with Father…….Natsu and the others will understand even without an explanation…..Stars so will half the guild…. But the rest will need more info….I could ask Father if I could make a copy of the letter…….yes that could work…._ “...Now if that is all we have preparations of our own to continue. We'll pick the two of you up at Ms. Heartfilia’s residence first thing in the morning.” said Douchebag McDouchepants, bringing me from my thoughts. “Fine,” Loke growled. _Huh? What made him so upset? I’m still in his arms...what’s going on?_

Then I saw the way the Idiots were looking at me. _Oh, I’m going to need a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong bath after this._ I was tempted to ask to borrow Loke’s coat but didn’t want to look weak in front of the Idiots. Fortunately, Loke just acted; putting his coat around my shoulders while still keeping me in his arms. _I’m soooooooooooooo making him act like my boyfriend for this… it'll give him practice for the future._

  
  
  


 


	5. Ch 4

CH 4

The Next Day.

Loke POV

Last night Lucy told me I’d be playing her Boyfriend for this Job. Which is amazing but also I’m not sure I'll be able to back off again when this is over. _But then she hasn’t been acting like her usual self either. So maybe she won’t mind.  She also asked me to take her to the Celestial world when this is over. All of which is odd. Oh well… That’s part of her charm…_

The Idiots came at first light. The sun was barely even up. Luckily the only Luggage we had to bring was a few toiletries. Between my home in the Spirit world and Lucy’s apparent portable wardrobe, we were set on clothes. “Is this really all the two of you are bringing?” The one Lucy nearly strangled to death snidely asked. “Never you mind about that. I’ve already sent things to the Spring Villa. Unless, of course, things have changed?” Lucy replied in a haughty tone fit for a Lady of her background. I simply sneered at the man behind her back. He seemed to pale. Then we were in the carriage by ourselves. The Council lackeys drove.

Lucy fell asleep on my shoulder halfway to this Spring Villa. Before then though she told me everything she remembered about the Spring Parties from her childhood. She also told me she would explain everything about her changes; when we got to the Spirit world.

Upon arriving at the Villa, I realized just how early we were for this shindig. Apparently, it won’t be in full swing for another week. The Idiots then told us that this week wouldn’t count as part of the Job. they also asked us to stay in our room for a week. I thought Lucy would blow her top. She didn’t. I felt her emotions through the bond and was surprised at how well she hid her ire. She told them to just take us into our rooms in that haughty tone again. Once in the room, all Nirvana broke out. She found the Communication Lacrima and called the Council directly.

* * *

# Lucy POV

“I DON’T GIVE ANY FLYING FAIRYS IF THE COUNCIL DOESN’T WANT TO TALK TO ME! THEY WILL, OR THIS JOB IS DONE RIGHT HERE; RIGHT NOW!” I bellowed loud enough to be heard 3 towns over in the guild. I was more than a little ticked. The way those two had acted. The Council will be lucky if I don't let Momma unleash her water magic and leave water damage in this damn place. Finally, the Council answered. “FINALLY!! THOSE TWO STUPID DOGS OF YOURS NEARLY COST YOU THIS JOB! THEY’RE RUDE! THEY’RE CRUDE! AND SOCIALLY UNACCEPTABLE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY JUST SAID TO US?!? THEY TOLD US WE WEREN’T EVEN ON THE JOB YET AND THAT WE WERE RESTRICTED TO OUR ROOMS UNTIL WE WERE ON THE JOB!” I was out of breath but not finished yet. I could just see one of the Council members try to placate me. _Not yet you bastards… I’ll take my pound of flesh from you first then you can try “calming” me down…_ “I understand that the Council is busy. I also understand that the prep teams need space. BUT TO TREAT PEOPLE IT’S EMPLOYING LIKE THIS IS CRAZY. If this is because Jude lost the Heartfilia Fortune allow me to make something perfectly clear. Just because Jude lost a fortune Does Not mean I did. I’m technically still part of the Elite but I just prefer living like I'm not. Now, as I see it, you have three options 1) Fire those two, 2) keep them away from us, 3) do nothing and owe Loke and me each 3 favors.” _Now you can have your say... Stupid Council…_

Loke was staring at me like I’d lost my marbles. Actually so was the Council. “You have 10 minutes to make a decision. I'll call back at then. If a decision has not been made by the time I call back then we’re quitting this Job. Is that understood?” the Council members nodded. “Good. Good-bye.” I disconnected. Then I walked over to Loke and wrapped his arms around myself. Snuggling into his chest I let out a deep sigh. “Will we really quit this Job if they haven’t come to a decision?” he whispered in my ear. I shook my head no. I refused to be the reason more people died. I just had to make a point to the Council. Ten minutes later and the Council had its decision. They wouldn’t be able to do anything about the Idiots for a week, at least that’s what they said, so they’d grant us three favors each we could cash in at any time as long as we could get their attention. After this week the Two Idiots would be kept far away from us and no longer be our liaisons. No instead we’d answer directly to the Council with a special Lacrima. A Lacrima that would take a week to make. “Then while we have your attention I’d like to cash in one of my favors. I’d appreciate it if you all pardoned Jellal for the crimes he unwillingly committed while being possessed by Zeref.” I formally requested. The Council begrudgingly agreed and said that within the week it would be all over Fiore. _Erza will be happy. She’ll get the chance to convince Jellal that he’s the one she wants regardless of if he’s the one she deserves. I’ll have time and half of convincing Loke myself... I think… Oh well, I'll deal with it when the time comes, for now, I think I wanna snuggle my lion and relax after that fit._ “Hey, Loke. Do you mind if we just… lay down and snuggle for the rest of today? That entire mess was draining emotionally and you _are_ supposed to be my Boyfriend on this Job after all.” I coyly said. He just nodded stunned at my actions again. The next thing I know is I’m waking up to loud Growling, an empty bed, and whimpers of fear.

  
  
  


 


	6. Ch 5

CH 5

The Next morning

Loke POV

 _We fell asleep……._  I woke to a strange noise in the other room. Not wanting to wake Lucy, I slowly slid out from under her. Then I walked over to the door. Opened it. Saw the two idiots trying to rummage through MY LUCY’S things. I growled low and called on my light magic. By the time I was done with them I was nowhere near settled. I was growling so much I’m half sure the tail I usually keep hidden in all my forms was out. The two blasted bastards were in a dark corner of the room cowering and whimpering like the prey they are. And then I heard Lucy wake up from all the racquet. I growled louder. Lucy came out. She gasped. Then she ran over to me to try to assuage my anger. “They were trying to rummage through your things. Call the Council now!” I growled out. She nodded and went to get the Lacrima.

The two prey cowered even more. “What is this all about miss Heartfilia?” I heard a Councilwoman say. I graveled out that their two _dogs_ had tried to rummage through Lucy's things.

“...And they did so without her knowledge! I want to maim them! Right now they're just beat black and blue.” the Councilwomen nodded. The men just stayed quiet. “For their acts, the two of them are hereby fired and will leave at the soonest opportunity.” Was heard and then Lucy touched my arm. She said that I’d only be allowed to attack the two Idiots again if they did something to earn it. I sighed but wrapped her in my arms and tail before backing down. The two bastards left and I relaxed minutely. Lucy then started to walk me back to the bedroom. We landed on the bed. And then she Kissed me. Again. She kissed me deeply, softly, _dare I hope,_ lovingly. She kept kissing me until I was close to my breaking point. She looked so disappointed when I pulled away. “Lucy, Love, I love that you’re kissing me; mostly because I love you. And because I love you I have to ask you to stop. I’m reaching a point where if we don’t; I'll feel like I'm taking advantage of you. I respect you far too much to let that happen.” When I finished speaking she seemed to be both appeased and pleased by what I had to say.

  
  


Later That day….

# Lucy POV

I came out of the in-suite bath to find Loke gone and in his place a, just turned 5 in Earthland years, lion. _That’s adorable. I never knew that._ I heard a Knock at the door. It didn't wake Loke, _I guess I should say Leo,_  but it did make his ears perk up. I answered the door. One of the various cooks was there. “HELP! We need help. We’ve got trouble with a capital T that rhymes with P that stands for Pie.” he bemoaned. I asked why they were coming here to ask; why not ask someone else. Apparently, since the two idiots got fired we were the only ones aside from staff at the villa.

I told him I preferred cake and Ice cream to pie but if I had to have pie peach and apple were good bets. He nodded and then left. The next thing I know its like our room has a revolving door. Everyone wanted an opinion on something or other. Luckily Leo slept through it. At about 9 pm I said enough. “I'm tired and I just want to curl up next to my Boyfriend. You can ask questions tomorrow we have near an entire week to get this completely settled.” the staff cowered at my annoyed tone and nodded. Then I shut the door in their faces and curled up in the crook of my lion’s form.

  
  


  
  
  


 


	7. Ch 6

CH 6

The next morning...

Loke POV

I woke up in my lion form for the first time since I was the equivalent of an Earthland 5-year-old. There was also lots of adorable giggles. Opening my eyes I found Lucy curled up underneath my paw with my tail wrapped around her. “I didn’t know you had an animal form.” She giggled. Embarrassed I quickly changed back and explained.

“Animalesque celestial spirits are born in their animal forms. As they grow and gain power they take on more humanoid features. Which is true for all spirits, not just Animalesque spirits. Of my generation of Zodiacs, I grew the fastest and gained power far more quickly than the rest. So I can look the most human.”

“Oh, I never knew that. Momma Aqua explained a lot to me but not that.” Was her reply. “ _Momma” who now?_ Before I could ask there was a knock at the door. Lucy groaned into her hands. I had moved when I changed forms. Confused I answered the door. To my surprise it looked like the entirety of the staff had camped out outside our door.

“THEY’RE AWAKE! TIME TO GET CRACKIN ON THE SLACKIN.” Someone yelled. All of a sudden there was a line into the next hallway that somehow wrapped back around to our room. _What in Earthland? I missed something, didn’t I?_  My look must have conveyed my thoughts because Lucy then explained. While I was getting a cat nap, the staff decided that we should be the ones to plan this party... _explains why the Council was so blasé on firing those two…. Also explains Lucy’s groan._

“So, tell me again, why are we the ones doing this instead of people from the Council?”

“Because, technically, for this Job, we _are_ from the Council.”

“Ugh!”

“My thoughts exactly Loke. My thoughts exactly.”

After that, everything was a blur for the rest of the week. Then the real work started.

  
  
  


 


	8. Ch 7

CH 7

Lucy POV

After the mess that was last week, we finally got to begin the Job. We also got our direct Lacrima to the council chambers for this. Now, all that’s left is mingling and trying to get information on what’s happening. It is not easy. All these people know I ran away from home. They know Jude lost all the Heartfilia money and it’s been years since I’ve seen any of these guys. Even then they were younger than I was when I was part of their circles. What friends of mine that are present, right now, have kids. They say some of the others will show up as the month goes on but not many. Besides that, they’d be on the too old scale of who is being targeted anyway. At least Leo is getting some info. Even if it’s because the girls here think he’s single at first. I’d have the same ability if Loke weren’t being so ultra-over-protective. Which ya know under normal circumstances is adorable, in the right setting. Right now it’s just a pain in my neck. If we can’t get all the info available then things might get way worse. Sitting on a window seat, I was trying to figure out a way to get around the barriers we faced when:  
“Hey, you’re Loke’s Girlfriend, right?” a girl came up and asked.

“Yes.”

“You’re also _THE_ Lucy Heartfilia, the  Last of the Heartfilia’s?”

For the sake of argument and my safety, I nodded yes.

“THAT’S SO COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!! Tell me everything about yourself like how you met Loke and your adventures just everything! You’re gonna be my new best friend!! Well, that is, if you wanna...But it’d be so cool to have you as a friend. And then I’d get to hang with you and and it’d just be awesome! And I'm rambling I'll hush now...” she trailed off. _This is the chance we needed to really get this investigation off the ground._

“You’re cute. Sure I'll be your friend but only if you tell me everything about yourself too.” I bemusedly replied. She nodded emphatically. Then she realized she never introduced herself. “Oh, Mother would kill me by now if she knew I’d forgotten my manners like this… I’m Lexi Lane.” she held out her hand for me to shake. _Sounds fake but I'll go along with it for now..._ I shook her hand and told her it was nice to meet her. Then we got to talking. By the time Loke came to collect me for dinner, 3 other people had joined Lexi and me. All of them wanted to sit with Leo and I. We agreed. Throughout all the conversations and topics Lexi’s sounded the fakest. But it is still early in the month so I'm gonna give her the benefit of the doubt. When we got back to the room we had the next few days planned to hang out with everyone.

  
  
  


 


	9. Ch 8

CH 8

Loke POV

Two weeks later…

 _Just one more week and then we’re out of here. No more having to mingle. No more trying to get reconnaissance._ The Council was just _SO_  excited to hear what we had found. Luckily, because Luce and I Have been doing recon, we don’t have to go on more jobs, after this for a whole 3 months.. Speaking of Lucy, my reactions to her have been super weird. She doesn’t try to tell me to stop. No, she _instead_ teasingly complains to me about it. _Why does the drink table have to be so far from the foyer...OH, right we decided to do that so the foyer wouldn’t be too crowded…._  
  
Suddenly, I felt Lucy’s emotions fluctuate. My princess looked distressed. Even from my spot across the room. There was some blasted idiot talking far too close to her for my liking or apparently hers. I walked up; put my arms around her. Growled out: “Back-Off! Can’t you see? You’re making MY Princess feel uneasy?”  He paled and backed away. Lucy relaxed slightly. Sighing, she turned into my shoulder. “Thank you, Leo.” I hugged her tighter against me.

_What in the Stars? That isn’t the first time I’ve done that except some of those times Lucy wasn’t in need of “rescuing”.....and what’s this My nonsense? It works for our cover but it’s not true….._

_ Fool! She is ours in truth. _

_But she’s not, not really….. No matter how much I want it to be other–_

_Fool! She is ours can you not sense it? See it in the way she acts and dresses?_  

_Yeah... she clothes based on our Star-Dress... doesn’t complain when we cross lines... but that doesn’t mean she is mine. And quit saying that she is! Our heart can only take so much hope before it–_

_Fool! If she is keeping it secret for now, then I will keep quiet... For the moment. Though know this Fool, if you have not claimed her as ours by the time I come out to play in a few months, then I WILL claim her._  

_WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?_

_ It matters not at this point...Foolish Cub.  _

_Hey, now you’re me so that makes you just as much of a fool and cub._

_WRONG! I AM THE ORIGINAL LEO!!!! Every time the mantle is passed down to a new generation of spirits so too does the consciousness of the very First Spirits of the Constellations….at least for the Constellations that have only one Spirit out at a time for its Spirit Key._  

_Oh, then you aren’t me? So how does that make Lucy yours?_

_You try my patience Cub!  I am you and I am also not you. I am every Leo that has ever been and only you. I am what makes you Leo while also not. Do Not perceive that you can know more than I. I am how you knew your spells before your Father taught them to you. So when I tell you something or say something It’s because it is Fact to me._  

_Ok but that still doesn’t explain what you meant by you “coming out to play” or what Lucy is keeping secret._

_ Both answers will make themselves apparent in time. For now i'm going to go back to resting in your subconscious and instincts.  _

“ _Wait!”_

“What is it Loke I’m just getting some tea did you want something? You looked really deep in thought and I didn’t want to disturb you.” Lucy said as she came back over to me. _I guess while I was arguing with the Original Leo/my inner-lion, she somehow got out of my arms._ “No, I’m good Luce and thanks for letting me think. Go get your tea. If you need me, call. Otherwise, I'll be here when you get back.” She nodded and left.

  
  
  


 


	10. Ch 9

CH 9

Lucy POV

As I went to go get my Tea, I passed a window and saw Lexi’s reflection. I woke to the sounds of whimpers. Looking around I found all the kidnapped kids. All of them. They’re alive. _Whoever is doing this is making duplicates!!! And using these kids as power…a few of them look close to death from Magical Deficiency Disease….waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit….Stars! If I found them that probably means I’ve been captured too. Ok with that thought time to take stock of what I have and where exactly I am. It looks like the inside of a gem...? Hmmmmmm….. Let’s do an inventory... I'm still dressed like I was before being knocked out… AND I HAVE MY KEYS!!! YES!!_

“Guys! We’re getting out of here!” I only got forlorn looks in response.

“There are other celestial spirit mages in here and none of them could get us out what makes you think you can?” one person doubted.

“They don’t have an overprotective boyfriend with ties to the celestial spirit world; I do.”

“Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!”  
“Shall I be punished, Princess?” Virgo asked as she came from the spirit world.

“Not now Virgo. Right now, I need you to contact Loke Tell him that I'm trapped in a gem with all the other kidnapped victims.  Also, the last person I saw before waking up here was Lexi.” Virgo nodded then left to do as she was asked.   _I hope he rescues us soon. Because if not I may be telling the world about my true heritage sooner than I should…_

  
  
  


 


	11. Ch 10

CH 10

Loke POV

I felt a tugging at my gate. Figuring it was Luce, I quickly ran to our room and faded to the tug. It was Virgo.

“Onii-chan, Princess has a message for y– “ was all she got out before the Original Leo/ My inner-lion came barging to the surface.

“You Fool! Who was she last seen with? I can sense her. I need not the full message if I find her quickly enough!” I tried to tell Virgo to follow me through my gate and call the Council. Not sure I got it out or that she followed through. Next thing I know, I'm in front of Lexi’s door. All but in lion form. I tried to not let on that I knew something was up. I knocked on her door as calmly I could. When the door opened, in I barged. I could sense Lucy. I looked for where I sensed her. Her magic was coming from Lexi’s necklace. It looked like a coral sponge was on it. Upon closer inspection, it was a Lacrima disguised as the grounding stone.

I yanked the stone from her neck. Threw it on the ground. It shattered. As the pieces fell to the ground again people started to burst forth from light. The first to appear, I was happy to note, was MY Lucy. Who then turned around and caught Lexi in her whip. _That is still hot!!!_ _For once, Fool, we are in agreement._  

“What’s the meaning of this Lexi?” Lucy menaced as she pulled the girl closer to her. Lexi just smiled. Then I looked around. While all the victims were ok; it looked like there were hundreds if not thousands of Lacrima all around the room. Each one looked almost exactly like Lexi’s.

“I have been doing this for years all over the globe. A shame you caught me. How ever will I continue my research? What research you may ask? Simple. Finding a way to empower those who are less gifted in magic.” Came the smug comment.

“You mean, you've been killing people for YEARS? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘HOW EVER’ THIS ENDS NOW!!!!!!” Lucy bellowed as she tightened her grip on her whip. Lexi just laughed. Then Virgo and the Council came into the room. Lexi continued to laugh then mumbled just loud enough to be heard “I know what you are Lucy Heartfilia. Been a long time since I last encountered one.”

Lucy paled so fast I thought she’d faint. I looked at one of the Council members and he acknowledged me. “Councilman Wolfheim I’d like to cash in one of those favors. Should Ms.Lane here, whatever her real name, say or do anything to endanger or harm Lucy; she is mine to deal with however I see fit. Regardless of a Council ruling.”

The man nodded. “Granted.” I guess having also seen Lucy pale and knowing how protective I am of her he understood. Stars! He looked like he wanted to throttle Lexi for her comment.

“If you all have this under control now I believe its time for Loke Virgo and me to be on our way,” Lucy stated to one of the other Council members. As the Councilmen nodded Lucy rushed over to me. Grabbed my arm. Drug me over to Virgo. Then dragged us both out of the building. Something weird happened then.

  
  


 


	12. Ch 11

CH 11

  
  


Lucy POV

  
  


As soon as we were far enough away from the building, Momma showed up. She hugged me while I still had a hold of Loke and Virgo and took all three of us back through her gate. As a child when Jude would leave for more than an Earthland month, Momma would bring me through her gate to her home. It was so I wouldn’t be drained keeping her in Earthland. Letting the other two go completely, I fully relaxed into Momma’s arms. Loke and Virgo both seemed very confused. One look from Momma and they backed off.

  
  


Crux soon joined the party as well as Scorpio. Crux explained some things to Leo and Virgo while Scorpio held Momma and Me. Scorpio has known since my first visit here. Momma can’t have a secret to keep from her mate. At least that’s what I said when I told him without her permission.  He became a second Dad to me; even insisted on me calling him Pop. Being here I could sense Loke’s feelings as well as he normally can mine. He was not happy with Scorpio.

“Relax Lion! Lucy is like a Daughter to me. So back off while I comfort her and my mate!” Pop said in reaction to the growing tension in Loke. Then Pop asked Virgo to go get Father. “I’m already here. I allowed her and her friends here once and only once. So what is she doing here? Not that I am unhappy to see you, friend, but it can be dangerous for you to be here.” Seirei-oo stated. Crux just materialized the letter from my mother. Giving it to Father, Papaw then came over to stand protectively in front of Momma Pop and me.

  
  


“Oh. Well. Uh. Um……”

  
  
  


 


	13. Ch 12

**CH 12**

**Loke POV**

**_Well, this is a first Seirei-oo speechless…._ **

**“Why did no one tell me?”**

**“Mostly for her safety. As Layla said we didn’t know how you’d react. Besides, when Layla found out she was pregnant you were in a such a foul mood from her getting married…. Well Layla was just afraid. So were we for that matter. With good reason.” Aquarius explained; no one wanted to mess with her not even Seirei-oo.**

**“Why now then?”**

**“In two days time, her seal will break. While she has immaculate control, she’ll become an even bigger Target for Dark wizards of all kinds. One just today threatened to expose her. If she had been exposed with only Virgo and Leo there to protect her we’d have lost all three to the machinations of the humans.” Crux replied.** **  
  
**

**“I hate to interrupt but are Virgo and I missing something?” I asked just as Seirei-oo was about to talk again. Lucy looked at me a little fearfully.** **_That look hurts more than I ever thought possible._ ** **Then she turned to Seirei-oo and asked if I could read the letter. He just handed it to me. I was too busy reading to hear what was said next.**

 

**“WAIT A MINUTE! IF LUCY IS HIS DAUGHTER DOES THAT MEAN SHE’S HALF SPIRIT? And does the part about Lucy being born under the Leo constellation mean, what I think it means?” I asked in shock. Apparently, my outburst startled everyone else, because Lucy only nodded. I then dropped the letter. Luckily Virgo caught it. I ran to Luce. Picked her up. Spun her around a few times. Then kissed her right on the mouth. Through all of that, I heard her giggle and the others outright laugh. I didn’t care. I was far too exhilarated. Then Seirei-oo ruined the moment.**

 

**“While I’m happy you finally found your mate old friend; I would like to spend today getting to know my daughter. So if you don’t mind?” he said holding out a**


	14. Ch 13

CH 13

  
  


Lucy POV

  
  


Loke was in such a blissed-out mood after kissing me, that he easily let go of me. I took Father’s hand and suddenly we appeared just outside a castle on the banks of Eridanus. “I’ve wondered why the palace moved to these banks in recent months,” he said as we walked along the shore. A little further away was a different palace like structure. The architecture included lions. So I presumed that was Loke’s home. Then realized his home is technically in his constellation until the next Leo is chosen. Like with Momma and Pop. Making it my home.

  
  


“I’d also wondered about that as well. It’s nice to know that there actually is a spirit to live here.” I nodded to his statement. _This is so awkward… I KNOW!_

  
  


“Father, how about we tour my new home and then we can overlook the Laws and see if any need to be updated. In the process of all that we should get to know each other better.” He seemed surprised to hear me call him father. But agreed on the condition, that we have Crux join us to play mediator when we got to that. That was an easy condition to meet.

  
  


The front yard was covered in flowers. All of them lion related. The two most common though were young Dandelions and Hippeastrum red lions. Then on either side of the shallow stairs were two huge lion statues. They seemed to warily watch Father but happy to see me. There were also little guppies around the scaffolding for the lions. “Why Guppies?”

  
  


“Because Momma Aqua calls me her lil’ guppy.”

“Makes sense then,” he sweatdropped. I think he realized that I took after Momma more than Mom because of Momma’s nurturing. Looking closer at the stairs I saw cross and scorpion patterns in them. We continued touring the house, The inside was just as big a mix of the influences on my life as the front stairs had been. Father found out so much about me just by looking around my home with me that we didn’t talk much. Then I remembered my theory from when I saved Loke.

“Father? Do you know anything about the Void in the heart of my constellation?” He shook his head no. So I told him about what Papaw had said so long ago now and explained my theory about it.

“It’s possible. For now, let’s move on to the Laws and we’ll have Crux look into it later.”   
“Oo! Oo! Let me call Papaw here! Please! Please! Momma never let me before because of her having to hide me here while looking after me for Dad. Please let me do it?” I excitedly queried. He sweat-dropped again and nodded.

After that, we had a lot of fun going over the Laws and updating a few. The best part was I got to learn more about him from him and why he made certain Laws. Eventually, I felt so comfortable with him I started to call him Papa. Then the day was over and Loke came to collect me to take me back to Earthland. I told Papa I’d be back regularly so we could keep getting to know one another. Besides we have all of forever to get to know each other.

  
  
  


 


	15. Ch 14

CH 14

  
  


Loke POV

  
  


Lucy wanted to try something to leave the spirit world. So she took me to a closet. A closet that was filled with Star-Dress replicas and based clothing. Lucy sheepishly giggled. Did some weird movements with one of the racks of clothes. Next thing I know we’re in her closet on earth and I can hear the sheer wall of sound that is Team Natsu.

  
  


“Should have known. Also, before we face the team, Makarov knows everything.” Lucy grummbled to me as we exited the closet.  Natsu being the oblivious idiot he is had to make a comment. “Hey! Ice Queen look who finally came out of the Closet. Hahaha–“  he stopped mid laugh because Lucy planted a kiss on me. I melted into it; forgetting we had an audience. Lucy let it go on for a bit then pulled back.

  
  


“Huh? Did you say something Natsu I couldn’t hear you over the sound of me kissing my boyfriend.” Then she knocked him out with her Lucy Kick. Everyone else, including me, sweat-dropped. _I can not say that that Fool did not deserve that._ _Agreed._  “So, anyone else have anything to say?” Lucy’s killing intent scred even Erza.

  
  


“Just congratulations on taming the Tom Cat.” Gray stated. Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Happy; wisely took a step back. “Tame? TAME? A Lion is not Tamed. Leashed, maybe. Convinced to do a few tricks, possibly. But Tamed? Never.” I Growled menacingly. Then I took a page from Lucy’s book and knocked Gray out.

We waited until the idiots woke up. We Told them how the job 3 months ago went. “Oh I’m sorry Lucy but Last I heard that crazy person just up an vanished from the councils hands before they could even get her to their prison.” Wendy meakly said. Lucy tensed so much in my arms from her relaxed state I was afraid she’d pass out. Then it registered what wendy said.

  
  


“We need to– “ I started but then Erza stopped me saying that Markarov had told the guild everything as well as the rest of Magnolia so as to keep Lucy safe. A glow came from the corner of my eye. Lucy was Glowing. Floating. Free falling, I caught her before she hit the ground. Then I felt the sheer amount of magic floating off her as it settled in her skin.

  
  
  


 


	16. Ch 15

  
  


CH 15

  
  


Lucy POV

I woke to silence. _Guess those extra minutes spent dragging Loke through my house in the spirit world were worth it. Oh! Stars! I need to reing in my magic or I'll knock out all of Earthland with it._ Regaining control over my magic; I opened my eyes to find out why it was so still. Imagine my surprise to see all my friends passed out except Loke. Loke was silently crying. _Must be because of the side effects of my seal breaking._

# “Well if everyone and their brother didn’t know about you before they do now.” A sinister voice said. Well Stars.

* * *

#    
Lexi POV

  
  


I smiled as Loke stopped crying and Lucy paled. Then something strange happened. Well two somethings. One: Loke turned into a Lion. Two: Lucy quickly regained her color and smirked. “Hey! Lexi Mind being a guenipig? What with your experiments, it should be fine.” The lion roared his agreement.

  
  


Then all chaos broke loose, and not the fun kind. She beat me soundly with just a whip. It happened so fast I had no idea she’d gotten her whip around me. The Lion then bared it’s teeth. “I remember Loke. She just frustrates me. Besides that was too easy I guess we'll just have to spar in the spirit world.” She said as she stepped aside. Then loosened her whip. I thought I had my chance. No such luck. Loke was on me even faster than Lucy had been. Then he did a partial change. “Look what has walked into the Lion’s den. Too bad for this little mouse I'm uninclined to look after it.” came a horrifiying growl. Then I blacked out from pain.

  
  
  


 


	17. Ch 16

  
  


CH 16

  
  


Lucy POV

‘Loke was too busy maiming Lexi to note all of my other spirits pluse a few who arent mine show up. Or see our friends wake from my magic overloading them.  Don’t even even get me started on when the council got there. Anyway I did notice and found that no one on the spirit side was surprised. Oue other friends fainted again. Lexi was barely breathing when Leo finished with her. She’d heal up in time and when that happenes she’ll be horribly scarred. _Oh well she deserves more for all the lives she’s destroyed._

  
  


The council came and took Lexi away. They apparently knew othing of my heiratge that wasn’t already known. If only because I wasn’t dragged away too. Loke is still as love struck as ever…. So am I for that matter. But that’s ok. I guess I really am “Lucky Lady Lucy” after all? Huh Mom?

  
  


Until next adventure,

Yours,

     Lucy.’

 


End file.
